GreenEyed Monster
by Muzikfae
Summary: The rrb's come back, and Butch suddenly starts to like Buttercup. But then Mitch ask's her out...
1. Wierd Coincidences

I like to write, and so on a challenge from a friend, this is my first PPG fic. Hope You Like!

_________________________________________________________________________

  


Title: Green-Eyed Monster

Chapter: Weird Coincidence 

  


As Buttercup sat at the table nearest to the school doors, she wondered why she felt so weird. She felt like something was going to happen today. Something big. 

_What's the big deal? It's Monday. So what? _She thought.

She watched as Mitch played basketball, and wondered.

  


Meanwhile, Mojo tried, successfully I might add, to recreate the Rowdy Ruff Boys. Though he tried to get them on his side, they decided to want nothing to do with him.

"Yo, let's beat the monkey up and trash this joint." said Brick.

"You got it!" came the loud war-cry of his brothers, Boomer and Butch.

As the young men, now 14 the same age as their counter-parts, began to violently smash the apartment, Butch thought to himself of the last time he saw Mojo. They were so sure they were going to beat the snot out of those girls (_What were their names? Powder-Fluff?)_and they ended up getting destroyed. _Destroyed? By such a sissy girl?_ He blushed at the thought of the girl that kissed him. That hair, it was like tiny black strands of silk, and those eyes... he blushed even hotter, and threw a large laser cannon out the window.

"Dude, Whach'a do that for? Are you hot or somethin', you look all red?" Asked Boomer.

"Nothin'. Hey, do you remember that time Mojo first created us?" Butch tried to sound nonchalant.

"Oh, yeah! It ruled! Scarin' the sh** out of all those people! Gettin' whatever we wanted!" Brick said.

"Beatin' the sh** out of people just for fun!" Boomer said.

"Only downside was we kept gettin' messed up!" Brick said.

"And by stupid girls!" Boomer said.

"Yeah, and they destroyed us, too, F***in' girls!" both boys went silent when they remembered just how they were destroyed.

"Yup, that's what I say..."Butch trailed off at the end of that sentence. He couldn't lie, his brothers would know. He always averts his attention after he lies, to a new subject of conversation.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Boomer asked.

"Why don't we check out the town. See where the action is." said Brick, more like an order than a question.

"Cool. Let's jet." Butch said.

They crashed through the window, and into the unsuspecting city of Townsville.

  


Buttercup was still staring at Mitch, as if she was watching a three ring circus. She'd had a crush on him for a year now, and was trying to figure out how she was ever going to get him to go out with her. She liked him because he didn't take c*** and treated her like a person. Most of the time, boys treated her like she was either not worth their time, or worth about two cents. 

"Um... Buttercup, sorry to break you out of Mitch-Mode, but recess just ended." Bubbles said, taking her sketch-book and pencils inside. Bubbles knew about her crush on Mitch, but they couldn't tell Blossom. She'd spread it all over school.

"I know, I know." she grumbled. She hated the term "Mitch-Mode". 

"GIRLS! The Gang Greene Gang is stealing the mayor's money!!!" Their teacher screamed.

"We're on it!" All three of them shouted. 

The new uniforms they had were much different than the dresses. Buttercup had her hair cut just like Chloe from Smallville, and wore baggy black pants with a light green midriff top. Bubbles put blue streaks through her pigtails and wore shorty-shorts and a sky blue midriff top, with sparkles sown in. Blossom put her hair in a pony-tail and wore red jeans and a red halter. Very much more mature.

  


As the girls were on their way to the mayor's office, the boys were going in the same direction. They had decided to check out the mayor's office because there might be something valuable to destroy. On their way, they saw three different streaks of light pass over head.

"Must be, uh, new sky-writers?" said Boomer, unconvinced by his own words.

"Nah, too small. Maybe missiles?" said Brick.

"Nah, too fast. Let's just forget it." said Butch.

They all nodded, and moved on. When they got to the mayor's office, they were surprised to find the mayor in a great deal of struggle with the Gang Greene Gang. They decided to hide and watch. All of a sudden, the windows smashed open, and three girls were standing in the middle of the room.

"Drop 'em, Ace." said Buttercup. She pointed to the bags of money in the leader's hand, which then instantly fell to the floor.

"Why, Buttercup! I am surprised you would accuse us of stealing. We were merely-"

"Save it. Now, put the bags down, and go home like the scared puppies you are."

"Puppies? Buttercup, I wouldn't think giving our relationship," Ace knew he was bringing up the sore topic of when Buttercup had a crush on him, "you would call me a PUPPY."

_Relationship? Who is that girl anyway? She looks real familiar. And why would she have any "RELATIONSHIP" with that creep?_ Butch thought as he watched the scene before him.

Buttercup grimaced from the memory, but then came up with a sly come back: "Well, wasn't your momma a b****?"

_HAHAHAHAHA! Oh my god, her a** is TOAST! _Butch thought. He barely withheld a giggle.

"Oh that's it!" Ace lunged towards Buttercup and she started to kick his butt. She rocked! Butch couldn't believe his eyes! She was fighting just like him! Maybe even better!

At the end, all of the GGG was suffering from Buttercup's beatings.

"Should have known better than to mess with the Powerpuff Girls!" She said triumphantly.

_Whoa! That's how I know her! She was the one-_ Butch broke off that thought in a second when he realized the other girls were gone. She was obviously looking for something. He didn't know what.

______________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff girls. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!


	2. Feelings

Thanx Everyone for the Reviews! Anyway... Next Chapter:

____________________________________________________________________

  


"Alright. I know someone's in here," Buttercup actually didn't. She just felt something. Like her power was stronger than normal, but she didn't want to use it. "Come out and show yourself."

Butch was terrified. He didn't know exactly what to do. If she did that much damage to someone she had a "RELATIONSHIP" with, what would she do to him? He knew he was at least strong enough to fight back, but he knew something else... he didn't want to. For some reason, he just didn't want to.

"C'mon, I don't got all day!" She said a little more loudly. _This is stupid! No one's here but the GGG and the mayor. _She had to go, school would be starting again shortly. And Mitch was in her next class! She giggled to herself as she flew out the window.

_Whoa. Definitely a weird experience. Buttercup, huh? Don't look like no- hey, where's Brick? And Boomer? _Butch snapped out of his daze quick when he noticed his brothers were no where to be seen. _Man, where'd they go?_

He found them soon enough in the lobby of the building.

"Dude, where were you?" Brick asked, lazily.

"I had to stay for a while. Butte- I mean, the chick with the black hair almost caught me." 

"Well, c'mon. I saw a school on the way here. Little kids equal easy money. Let's go."

They all headed off towards the school, Butch feeling, for some reason, a little happier.

  


Buttercup spent her entire science period staring at Mitch. _What a Prince!_ She thought to herself as she watched him write down the formula for a stink-bomb. _What a smile! _He flashed her one as he looked over his shoulder, and Buttercup felt faint. She smiled back, and he turned away.

As she was getting her things, Buttercup felt a tapp on her shoulder. It was Mitch. He wanted to walk her home, and she said okay. It wasn't the first time he'd walked her home, but it was the first time he was alone. She felt her heart leap as she thought of this. _Oh God! I can't believe this is really happening!_

  


The Rowdy Ruff Boys, meanwhile, have been harassing the fourth-graders for their lunch money. 

"Alright, kid. Cough it up. We know you have- what da?" Butch looked up from the skittish fourth-grader he was bullying when he saw Buttercup walk out of the building... _WITH A GUY??? _

"Yo, wanna shoot some hoops before we go?" the boy was asking.

"SURE,... I mean, whatever..." Buttercup looked flustered. Butch motioned for the others to hide, and he hid as near to the two as possible.

"No powers this time! Beat me fair and square." Mitch said mockingly. 

Buttercup quickly lost her flustered-ness, and replaced it with sheer competitive instinct. She was fierce. Completely burning the court up with the ball. Mitch had no chance, and it was all Butch could do not to cheer. After Mitch lost five straight games, he was still eager to play.

"Alright Buttercup, how 'bout a wager?" Mitch said.

"Okay."

"How about first basket wins? If you win, you get the rest of my lunch money. But if I win, you gotta go out with me."

Mitch blushed, and Buttercup stared. _WHAT???? He can't do that! She wouldn't do that! NO WAY!!! _Butch thought. He was completely ready to get up and tear Mitch to pieces, when he heard to his astonishment: "Deal." 

Buttercup was blushing, but only partly because of the deal she had just made. She was beginning to have that feeling again. Like her powers were stronger than before. Actually, she felt it all through the game, but now she could feel it getting stronger. 

She played, and she beat him, but when he handed her the money she did something she never thought she'd do. She threw the money back at him and said:

"Use it to take me out for ice-cream tomorrow, say around 3:00? See Ya!" and as she flew away, two astonished faces stared up at her. 

Mitch walked home with a goofy smile on his face, and Butch was sure he was going to kill him in his sleep. He was feeling a world of new feelings at that moment, and one of them was jealousy. 

"...Right, Butch?" He heard Brick say.

"Huh?"

"I said, I think that girl's a Powder-Fluff Girl."

"Oh, yeah, her name's Buttercup." he tried to sound like he didn't care, but that didn't work.

"And you know this... HOW?" Boomer teased.

"I heard that kid call her that. And I highly doubt it's a nickname."

"Whatever, dude." said Brick, a little creeped out that his so-called "tough bro" seemed to be in love.

_She want's to go out with HIM? HIM??? Why not ME????_ he thought, as he was flying with his brothers to the old where-house they were staying in.

Then he remembered:

_Because she doesn't even know I'm here._

_____________________________________________________________________

Well, what 'cha think? Oh, do I really have to write the Disclaimer again? Oh well. I don't own PPG.


	3. Butch's Bright Idea

OMG, I know, Mitch= gross out! But that's part of the reason I picked him. You'll just have to see what I mean...

___________________________________________________________________

  


Buttercup leaned her head against the door to her room. The date had been... fun. Or at least it would have been if Mitch hadn't been such a loser. He'd taken her to the ice-cream parlor, and then to the arcade. It had started out okay. Mitch had ordered the ice cream for her while she was in the bathroom. Very sweet, but... the ice cream turned out to be Pistachio with Strawberry Sauce. _EEEEEEWE!_ Buttercup had thought to herself. And when he took her to the arcade, she beat his high score... and he CRIED! _What a WUSS!!!! _

"Well, at least it's over." She said, to no one in particular. The phone rang and she picked it up.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, Buttercup! It's me, Mitch!"

_Oh God_, _here we go..._ Buttercup thought.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Oh, nothin'. Hey, so did you have a great time?"

".............."

"Because I know I did. I love being around you, Buttercup."

How was she supposed to answer THAT honestly?

"Um... yeah, it was fun."

"So, um... Wannagooutagainafterschooltomorrow?" He said it that fast, too.

"Uh, ok." _I might as well give him another chance._

She hung up the phone and sat on her new separate bed. She knew she was supposed to be the tough type, but she'd always had a soft spot for Mitch. No other boy struck her as the kind of boy she liked... wait, that wasn't true. There was that other boy, from when she was five. What was his name? The one she destroyed with a kiss. Oh, she'd ask Blossom later. There were more pressing matters at hand.

  


"SCHOOL?????" Brick asked, completely astonished.

"Yeah, don't you see? It's the perfect plan! We go to school voluntarily, like we actually want to, and they'll see us as the most innocent boys on the planet! They wont be able to charge us with nothin'!" Butch said. The real reason he wanted to go to school was to keep an eye on Buttercup.

"I think that would work! Awesome plan, Butch!" Boomer said with enthusiasm. He was tired of hiding in that old factory, and wanted action.

"Alright, fine. We'll enroll tomorrow."

  


"Class, we have three new students today." Said Miss Keen.

Buttercup looked up from her conversation with Mitch, and looked toward the front of the room. Three boys were standing there... three very familiar boys. It was uncanny... they were so familiar, but she just couldn't tell who they were.

"Now boys, what are your names?"

"Uh,... Brian." Butch said.

"Brandon." Boomer said.

"Bradley" said Brick.

The entire class was beginning to notice the similarities between the sets of girls and boys. Brick still had his cap, but his hair was straight and tousled. He wore a white tee shirt under a red jacket, and baggy pants. Boomer had his hair cut, and wore a basketball uniform, colors blue and white. Butch was wearing baggy black pants with a green basketball jersey, and his hair was sort of wavy. 

All the girls were staring at the boys, for obvious reasons, and Miss Keen said "Would you mind telling us something about yourself?"

Brick said "I like pizza."

Boomer said "I like art"

Butch was going to say "I like buttercups." but decided against it. Instead he said "Don't mess with me, and you'll be alive at the end of this school year. Maybe."

The entire class cracked up, especially, he was glad to see, Buttercup. She was practically rolling on the floor!

"Why don't you take your seats, please." said Miss Keen, sternly.

Butch sat right between Mitch and Buttercup, and she could have thanked him a million times. Mitch was getting REALLY annoying. He just wouldn't shut up about the movie they were going to see that afternoon.

She looked down to find a piece of green paper on top of her math book. She snatched it up and opened it under the table. She opened it and read the message: "Name, Please?" she scribbled her name down on the paper, and placed it on the desk right next to Butch/Brian.

Butch already knew her name, but he hoped to make her think he was a total stranger. He re-opened the note, and tapped her on the shoulder. He tried to ignore the tingling feeling this finger felt and motioned to Blossom, who was surrounded by a group of friends. They were obviously gossiping, and no doubt of about whom they were gossiping about. After all, Blossom WAS practically waving her arm off in Brick/Bradley's direction. He scribbled her another note, and passed it discretely. 

Buttercup quickly opened the note again. It said: "Your sis?"

Buttercup quickly wrote back: "Yeah, unfortunately."

He gave her the note again: "Feelin' Bad."

She nodded in the direction of Boomer. She then wrote: "Your Bro?"

"Sadly, yes." he replied.

"I pity you." she wrote.

"Tell me about it." he replied.

"Buttercup, Brian, something you wish to share with the class?"

"No, Miss Keen." they both said.

"Good."

After Teach's back was turned, Buttercup found another note on her book. It said: "Teachers Suck."

Buttercup held back a giggle. This kid had a lot of guts. Whoever he was.

_______________________________________________________________

_Disclaimer: I don't own PPG. Don't worry. Next chap will be better._


	4. Hallway

Well, I'm bored, so I'm working on the next chapter early

______________________________________________________________________

  


As Buttercup left her classroom, she felt eyes follow her. Two specific eyes, as a matter of fact. The penetrating stare of Brian (aka Butch) was following her every where. She still had his last note in the pages of her math book. She took it out and put it in her folder. 

_This F***in' school is killing me! _She thought, _They put a third of their attention on me at all times!_

She walked towards her locker with the anger showing on her face. As she reached it, she found it swarming with most of the girls in school. _What Is WRONG with these people?????_

It was about then that she saw him. Standing by her locker. Laughing it up with the idiotic bimbo of the school, Princess. Brian was apparently listening to her latest shopping fiasco ("So then Brittany bought the jeans AND the purse...") while waiting for someone to show up. Her, of course. 

_Well, I might as well save the poor guy from dying of boredom. _She thought. "Yo, Brian."

"Wassup, Buttercup? Sorry Princess, but I need to talk to her alone."

"Oh,... Fine then." Princess walked off in a huff.

"Um,... Don't take this the wrong way, or anything, but do you have any idea what she was talking about?"

Buttercup giggled and said "Don't take this the wrong way, but, ...no, not a clue."

They both broke into a fit of giggles and then Buttercup said, "So, what 'cha waitin' here for?"

"I was wondering if you could kind of help me with that dumb math homework. See, I know my numbers, and I know one plus one is two. But with math, lets put it this way: If Brian has ten math problems for homework, and knows 0.001 percent of the math needed to solve said equations, how many minutes does it take for Brian to give up and pound his head against the wall?"

Buttercup giggled with amusement. _He's so funny! No wonder Princess likes him._

"Sorry, but I'm no better than you are. And I'm afraid outlawing math is definitely not an option."

"Darn, and I had the petition all ready, too."

Buttercup burst out in another fit of giggles.

"Hey, BUTTERCUP!" She heard a voice say.

She whipped around. Mitch. She'd forgotten about him for a second, there.

"Oh, hi Mitch. This is Brian. Brian, this is Mitch."

"Um, sorry, I don't really have time for intros, so I'll call you later."

Mitch walked off, leaving them wondering.

_What the h*** was that? The idiot practically screams my name through the hallway_, _and then just barely says one sentence to me? What's wrong with this picture? _Buttercup thought.

_Well, at least we know the guy's protective of the babe. _Butch thought to himself.

"Is he always that subtle?" He asked.

"Huh?" Buttercup had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

"Well, obviously he didn't like the fact that you were laughing it up with another guy."

"Well, I'm just gonna shut up then." She said. "Is this your class?" She broke her rule immediately. 

"Yeah. Yours?"

"Nope. I have french. It's right across the hall."

"Oh. Okay, see you at lunch."

"Where as afterwards, I can demolish you in Phys. Ed."

"I highly doubt that would happen." He said slyly.

"Oh, really. But did you know I'm a PowerPuff Girl?" She said, hoping it would scare him.

"Yup, everyone knows that. But I have a few secrets of my own."

"We'll just see. Meanwhile, you might want to dig your grave."

"And you might want to write your will."

"Why aren't we being cocky."

"We'll see..." _We'll just see about that undefeated attitude of yours. _Butch thought. 

They parted into their separate classrooms, each thinking about the fun they were going to have in gym class.

_______________________________________________________________________

Yeah, yeah... But I want to save the best parts for when I have the time! 

Hope you liked it. Even though nothing REALLY interesting happened. Next chap will be much better, I promise.


	5. Songs and a Formal

Hi! Back again... Next Chap

__________________________________________________________________________

  


_ALL RIGHT!!! Lunch! _Buttercup was really hungry, because she hadn't eaten breakfast. She couldn't wait to see that kid, Brian's skills in Phys. Ed. If he was anything like his confidence portrayed, he'd probably kick MOST peoples butts. _Not including mine._ She thought to herself, as she sat down at her usual table by Mitch and the boys. She looked at Mitch, but her eyes didn't stay on his face. She didn't know why, but they gravitated towards Brian, and stopped. She stared for a long time until he caught her. A sly smirk crept over his face, and he waved. Buttercup blushed, hoped he didn't notice, and waved back. He motioned for her to come over and sit with him. _Why not?_ She thought to herself.

"Yo, Mitch, I'm gonna go sit with that new boy."

"Huh? Yeah, Ok."

  


Butch watched as she brought all her food over to the table.

"Wassup, Buttercup?"

"Quit rhyming me like that. Save it for English. So, ready to get stomped in Phys Ed?

"Only person getting stomped is you. Anyways, I think maybe you should loose the cocky attitude of yours. Your not impossible to beat, you know. Just like those guys you beat before, your counterparts, remember? They were all the newspaper talked about for ages after you beat them. What were they called? RowdyRuff Boys, right?" He said this like it meant nothing. He didn't want Buttercup to figure out his true identity, right? So by mentioning the papers after he was destroyed, that would mean he was around after he was destroyed. So how could he be one of them? 

"Oh... yeah. There are some things we can't control, and we do have some weakness', but you wont know them in Phys Ed." Buttercup started to think about the black haired boy she had kissed. She had only kissed him to destroy him, but she knew now she had wanted to kiss him all along. He was as strong as her, as powerful. He was tough, and witty. He was her equal in every way. And to see him again was all she wanted.

_But that's stupid. There's no way the RRB could have been revived. I'll never see how he looks today, or ever, for that matter. There's just no way. No F***in' Way._

Buttercup felt like crying. She felt like telling Brian never to talk about the RRB again. She felt like she could die whenever she thought about her lost counterpart. 

"Whoa, Buttercup, sorry." Butch had noticed the tears building in her eyes.

"It's not you. It's just, this whole, weird, thing happened with the RRB. I'd really prefer not talking about it." Buttercup said, wiping away the tears. 

  


Brian and Buttercup sat all through lunch together, talking and laughing. Before they knew it, it was time for phys ed.

Phys Ed class was running races that day and Buttercup couldn't wait to race Brian. She ran to the starting line, and Brian ran right behind her.

"Three, Two, One, GO!"

Buttercup ran as fast as she could. She was so confident that she would beat everyone that she closed her eyes. A few seconds later, she heard cheering.

_Have I won already?_ She thought. But when she looked down, she was no where near the finish line. She looked up and saw Brian in the midst of a huge crowd of people. _BRIAN WON???? What alternate reality have I stepped into?_ She thought to herself. She ran up to join the crowd. 

"Yo, Brian! Way to Go!" She said. 

"And again, I say, Wassup Buttercup?" He said with a triumphant grin.

"Shut up." Buttercup said, smiling. 

"Why?"

Buttercup threw a baseball at his face, and he got a huge lump on his head.

"That's Why." She giggled.

  


As Buttercup was on the way home from school, she put her newest cd into her walkman. It was the newest "Pixi-Dust" cd. As she flipped through the music, she stopped at no. 7. It was called "Not Your Juliet". She stopped to listen to it.

_Stop treating me like I'm a child_

_I can fend for myself_

_All your roses and your candies_

_Make me loose my mental health_

_I wish you'd learn it's not the gifts _

_That make me like you so_

_But no, you don't understand_

_So I gotta let you go_

_(Chorus)_

_I'm not your Juliet_

_Never was, Never Will_

_Be your one and only love, Whoa, whoa_

_I'm not your Juliet_

_Can't you see, Can't you see_

_Your not the one I'm thinkin' of, Oh No_

_(end of c)_

_That boy, in the back of the classroom_

_He treats me with respect_

_It's hard for me to keep all my_

_Emotions in check_

_He can't buy me all your gifts_

_But I wish that he were mine_

_I wish that I could be around him_

_Every minute of the time_

_(Chorus)_

_(Bridge)_

_So many girls want a _

_Prince Charming_

_But they don't realize the pain_

_You give me_

_You make me wish that my _

_Prince Charming_

_Was someone who had time_

_To talk to me_

_(Chorus 2x)_

  


Buttercup suddenly understood why she couldn't stand Mitch anymore. She felt like the girl in the song. Like Mitch never had time to talk to her. But Brian did. And she liked him for that.__

  


"Yo, Buttercup, wannagototheformalwithme?" said Mitch as soon as she walked through the door of the school building.

She saw the gleaming hope in his eyes and she just couldn't turn him down.

"Um... sure."

Mitch walked away in a daze, and Buttercup caught sight of Brian.

"So... you're actually going with him to that thing?"

"Yeah."

Brian stood up from where he was sitting, and walked up to her. 

"So, I won the race yesterday."

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, aren't you gonna say I was right?"

"No Way! Rematch. Tomorrow. Track after school. Be there."

"Why, so I can kick your a** all over the track again? I imagine that could get boring after a while."

"Well, me winning should make it interesting."

They walked off into their classroom, as Buttercup then thought about Brian, and how the boy couldn't be what he seems.

________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: I don't own PPG, But I did write the song! Like it? "Pixi-Dust" is my friend's Big idea for a band. Oh, btw, thanx for the reviews!


	6. A suprise at the Formal

Ok, what to say..... Um... Next Chap.

_______________________________________________________________________

  


Butch was worried about Buttercup. He'd been waiting at the track for over twenty-five minutes. He'd been thinking about her all day. He stared at her in the classes they had together, and dreamed about her in the others. He just felt so alive around her... like his powers were supercharged. He decided to go look for her.

  


Buttercup, meanwhile, was stuck decorating the dance hall. She'd fallen asleep in class, and this was her punishment. 

_Great. Now Brian's out there waiting, and I'm stuck in here. Uggggghhhhh I wanted to race him again SOOOOOO bad!_ _Just my Dumb Luck._ She thought as she hung streamers, and tied balloons.

"BUTTERCUP?"

Buttercup looked down from where she was floating and saw Butch. "Where were you?" he asked, curiously.

"Slept in class, got caught, you do the math." 

"Oh, I thought you forgot." he said, sheepishly.

"FORGOT????" Buttercup flew down towards him and said "I would never forget the chance to crush the only opponent who has ever defeated me!"

"So you admit you were defeated?" Brian said with a sly look on his face.

"Not for long! Three,two,one, GO!" Buttercup went flying down the hallway at full speed. 

  


Butch was so surprised that he forgot where he was and took off flying after her!

When Buttercup looked over her shoulder and saw him flying, she couldn't believe it! _This can't be real! It's a joke, or a dream, or something!_

When he realized he was flying_,_ Butch stopped and hit the ground. He ran super-speed and caught up to her. "Hey, Buttercup!" Buttercup looked down and saw him keeping running pace with her easily. She couldn't believe it! "See you at the finish line!" Brian said, and then ran even faster down the hall. She was sure she was flying too slow, or something like that. There had to be a reasonable explanation. Right?

  


Butch was at the finish line of the track when Buttercup came out the school doors. She HAD to know who he was now. How could he have been so stupid! He was just about ready to go home, when he saw her heading toward him.

"You won." She said. "You really beat me."

"Um...Buttercup, look, I know what you saw and-"

_What did she see?_ He thought to himself.

"I must be getting tired, because when I looked over my shoulder, I thought I saw you flying! How silly!"

Butch smiled to himself, "Let me walk you home. You look tired."

"Okay."

  


She was glad Brian was going to walk her home. Maybe they could talk. As they began their hike, Brian couldn't help staring at her. She had started about her horrible date with Mitch the other night. _I can't believe Mitch would spill an entire bucket of popcorn, smothered in butter, all over her skirt! What a Duffus! _Butch thoughtto himself. He then started talking about his extremely awful experiences with Princess. _Oh My GOD! I can't believe she talked about her new pair of jeans for two whole HOURS! What a Snob! _Buttercup thought to herself. They went on talking and laughing until they finally reached her house. 

"Well, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Hey Brian, you goin' to the formal tomorrow night?" Buttercup tried to make herself sound nonchalant. 

"Um, I guess." He said.

"Ok, I'll see you there!"

"Yeah. See ya."

Buttercup shut the door and ran straight to her room. She was so happy she could sing! She ran to the window seat to watch him go, and didn't see him. She then looked up at the sky. "Hmm... That's weird, I've never seen a green shooting star."

  


Butch was having a terrible time at the formal, and couldn't find Buttercup anywhere. Then he spotted her. _Whoa... WHOA! _He thought. Buttercup was wearing a long green gown that shimmered as she danced. She had also run green streaks through her hair, which matched the gown. She looked more beautiful than he ever remembered seeing her. 

  


_Wow! Never thought I'd see Brian in a tux! And he looks SOOOOOO HOT in it! _Buttercup thought as she made her way toward him. "Wassup, But– BUTTERCUP?" He said as he caught sight of her. He looked completely astounded that she looked so beautiful. "Whoa, you look,...you look... WHOA!" She giggled when she heard his reaction. It was nice to be considered beautiful by SOMEONE. Mitch just said "You look... nice. Let's go."

"Hey, last night I saw the weirdest thing. A GREEN shooting star. I thought it might be a good omen 'caus, you know." she pointed down to her dress. Brian fidgeted a little.

"Hey, can I talk to you outside a sec?"

"Um,... ok." Buttercup followed him outside.

"So, what's up?"

_Ok, now or never. _Butch thought.

Buttercup was then shocked as Brian leaned down and kissed her cheek. It wasn't long, but she was all of a sudden aware of the feeling. That feeling that she felt when she was in the mayors office. The one she felt when she was playing basketball with Mitch. The one that made her feel so alive, so wonderful, that she wished time would stop so that she could feel this way forever. And that's how she felt. Like if she could stay that way forever, and if nothing ever changed, she would be happy. Wonderfully, Gloriously, happy.

When he backed away, she said "Brian, WHAT WAS THAT?"

"First of all, Name's Butch Secondly, that was Payback. Think about it."

Then Brian, or Butch, suddenly flew away with a streak of green light. Buttercup was in shock. She ran everything through her mind and what she came up with made her heart skip a beat. 

Butch was a RowdyRuff Boy.

HER RowdyRuff Boy.

* * *

  


What 'cha think? It's getting REALLY good. I'm glad you like it!


	7. Journals and Notes

Next Chap:

________________________________________________________________________

  


Buttercup slowly found her way home, and went to her room. She pulled a box out from under her bed and opened it. She took out a small lime green notebook. Her journal, from nine years ago. She flipped through the pages until she found the one dated the day she first met the RowdyRuffs. She read it silently, reflecting on that day.

_Dear Journal,_

_ Dude, Today RULED!!! We met these punk-a** villains, called themselves the RowdyRuff Boys, they put up a fight like no other! We still haven't destroyed them yet! And there's one, a black haired boy, he just goes out of his way to make me mad. But he's a good fighter. I respect him. I don't like him, but I respect him. Does he ever know how to PUNCH! I don't know about him. I might like the guy if he were on my side. AS A FRIEND!!!! NOT LIKE THAT!_ Buttercup giggled at her writing, thinking about how she used to hate boys.__

_ So, anyhow, the other boys call this guy Butch._ "Oh my God." Buttercup said softly. She was right. She couldn't believe she was right._ He's a good fighter, like I said before, but I think he might have a weakness. If we could just find a crack in his armor, we can kick his A** all over Townsville._

Buttercup turned the page, and found it was the day that they defeated the RowdyRuffs.

_Dear Journal,_

_ Well, their gone. We found out their weakness: Kisses. Boys our age can't stand that stuff, right? So, I had the unrequested honor of kissing the kid, Butch. Let me tell you, when he saw me come near him, all flirty and cute, he stared! Just stared! Now, the best part was me kissing him. It felt... Weird. Like I was getting a supercharge from being that close to him. I could have sworn I saw a doofy grin on his face before he... exploded. Yeah, He was destroyed. I know I should feel totally glad, but when I think about it, it makes me feel like crying. Like he was my equal, the only one I couldn't beat with my fists. He was my first kiss too! Can you believe it? I can't! All I did was kiss him and he blew up! And I had a lot of fun trying to convince my sisters I didn't like it._ She knew she was being sarcastic there. _All I know is, right now, I'd wish more than anything to kiss him again. Anything._

Buttercup stopped reading and started thinking. 

_Question one: How'd they get back to Townsville?_

_ Question Two: Why'd he kiss me?_

_ Question three: Why'd I like it?_

Buttercup was thinking about these things when she heard a tap at the window. She looked at it, and saw that a green piece of paper was taped to the other side. She ran to the window and looked out of it, but all she saw was a green streak of light in the distance. She grabbed the paper and opened it's folds.

_Dear Buttercup,_

_ I know that you probably figured it out by now that I'm a RowdyRuff. I also know that right now you're probably thinking of killing me. Just to let you know, I'm so sorry I betrayed you. I just didn't know what you'd think. I mean, I DID try to kill you last time we met. Oh, I forgot, sorry about that._

_ I just don't know what to think. The first time I ever saw you, like when I was five, I thought you were this fragile, snobby, princess_ _(HEHEHE)that would cry if you broke a nail. I thought "She's cute, too bad she's a priss." Then, when I saw you in action, I couldn't help but go "WHOA..." I knew then I'd fallen for you. Well, not really. I felt something good around you, but I didn't know what that feeling was. You know, Because I was a five year old boy. Ever since we were brought back, All I ever thought about was that kiss. I remembered how I egged you on, got you mad, just so you'd fight me. How I'd always be surprised at how awesome you were. How great a fighter you were. How I'd test you every chance I got._

_ I know you still think about that kiss, I can see it every time you daydream. Do you dream about it at night? Do you dream about me? Most of all, I want to know: Could you ever love me the way I love you?_

_ What Could Be Love_

_ Butch_

  


Buttercup sat on her bed, completely astonished. She liked him more than anyone she had ever met. She felt like dancing, singing, doing anything that was cheerful. She looked down and saw her journal was gone from where she left it. _Hey, where'd it go... _she thought. But then she saw the letter.

_P.S._

_ I'm sure your journal will be very interesting. Care to get it back?_

Buttercup looked out the window, and saw Butch holding the green notebook high in the air. He looked at her with an evil grin, and she grinned back at him. He started to fly off, but she flew out the window and caught him. 

"Hand it over." Buttercup said, devilishly.

"Make me." Butch said with a sly grin.

Butch then took off at super speed, and Buttercup followed.

"Oh, what's this... why, it's a page about the RowdyRuff Boys! How interesting!"

"Give it back, loser!"

Butch kept flying, and she saw him turn the page. About a minute later, he stopped. He turned around with a weird look on his face. She knew what the boy had read, it was obvious. He stared at her, with a look of total disbelief. _"All I know is, right now, I'd wish more than anything to kiss him again. Anything." _Those words were playing through his mind like a symphony. Buttercup didn't know what to do. She could run home, or just run... somewhere. Or she could try to explain everything to him. THAT would be hard.

"Buttercup...?" Butch said, timidly.

"I don't know how to–" She was cut off, because at that moment Butch came flying toward her. He grabbed her waist quickly but firmly, and pressed his lips against hers. She felt every bit of the love she had always had for him returned in that kiss. It felt like the world had stopped turning, and everything was beautiful and peaceful. Nothing gave her more happiness than that kiss. The kiss of a RowdyRuff. It was almost to good to be true.

"BUTTERCUP!!!!" came a loud roar from below.

Mitch was standing not far away, watching the whole scene..


	8. The Ending It's really dumb

Shall I go on? Last Chap.....

____________________________________________________________________

  


"Oh my God!" Buttercup squeaked as she looked down to see her, now, officially jealous boyfriend.

"Butch, let me handle this." 

"I'll be here if you need me." Butch said, looking into Buttercup's eyes as if to confirm what he said was true.

"I'll be fine. Go home. This could get ugly."

"But–" before Butch could say another word, Buttercup was floating toward the ground.

"YOU LITTLE B****!" Mitch screamed. He didn't know what had been happening between "Brian" and Buttercup (remember, he still thinks Butch is Brian) before he had seen them, but he didn't like the looks of it.

"Look, I'm really sorry, but I just–"

"Let me guess, he offered you two cents for a quick f*** and you figured it was your lucky day?" Mitch said, his words full of spite.

"What? Mitch, I know you're–"

"I'll say one more thing to you, and I hope to never speak to you again: You are a WHORE! And a SLUT. And a B****. Now you can go F*** your latest customer."

Buttercup soon began to sob, and then she broke down crying. "HEY, Brian..." Butch looked down from the place he'd been sitting at when Mitch yelled his fake name. "I'll make sure the whole school knows about your little babe over there," he pointed towards Buttercup, who started crying even harder, "How far'd ya get? And how much did ya pay?" Mitch started to walk away, but then Butch flew down into his face and said "Don't you EVER say anything like that 'bout her again. Understand?" Butch punched Mitch in the side of the head, knocking him out, and ran to Buttercup's side.

"Buttercup, baby, don't worry. It's okay."

Buttercup looked at Butch, and she swore never to let him go. She held him tight in her arms, and he asked her "So, your journal said you wanted a kiss. If it makes you feel any better, I like you, A LOT." 

She looked up and said "You know what? I like you a lot too."

Butch kissed her, and he promised her that he'd always be there for her. But there was one grateful thing.

They knew what that feeling was. 

The feeling that they'd always have around each other.

It was love.

And they thought of this as they both went home, after their kisses and promises.

_____________________________________________________________________

Oh, don't worry. I'm writing a sequel for Bubbles and Boomer. I like this writing stuff. 


End file.
